You Are Worthy
by whataworldwelivein
Summary: She is his boss and he is her assistant. He may act like he despises her and she may act indifferent, but soon the two will be unable to deny their growing attraction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is an Outlaw Queen fic based on the Proposal. The first chapter stays pretty close to the story, but future chapters will stray quite a bit. Just know that Regina is Robin's boss. This is my first real fic so please review! Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You Are Worthy<p>

Robin awoke to the sunlight filtering in through the window. He glanced at his clock, which was flashing a bright red 12:00 continuously. "Shit!" he muttered. Robin jumps out of bed and throws on some clothes. He is going to be late, and she does not accept tardiness.

He runs out the door and into the Starbucks closest to work. The cute barista is working and quickly calls him over. "Robin! Your regular lattes!" she says and gives him a wink. "You are a lifesaver!" he says as he runs out the door, runs to his boss, his boss that everyone refers to as Satan's Mistress. He hopes he beats her there, otherwise he may not have a job come lunch.

Regina enjoys her morning routine. She wakes up, rides her stationary, showers, and dresses in her most pristine business attire. She tops it all off by pulling her long, dark hair into a high, sleek ponytail. Routine calms her, and helps her keep her mind off the millions of items on her to-do list. She puts on a mask for the office, but in reality the stress of her job takes its toll. Regina stares at her reflection in the mirror, takes a deep breath, and heads for the door.

As soon as she walks out of her apartment the mask is on. She is no longer Regina Mills, she is the editor-in-chief of Colden Books, and takes no shit. Pulling out her cell phone, she dials a familiar number. It rings twice, and without waiting for an answering "hello", Regina chimes in, "Frank! How's my favorite writer?" Frank was a writer that was on the fence about appearing on Oprah, despite numerous attempts to convince him that it would do wonders for his career. This phone call was yet another push to get Frank to go forward with Oprah, but Regina did not give up easily. It was one of the reasons she was so good at her job.

It seems that luck had been on Robin's side, as he arrived just in the nick of time. He has just placed her coffee on her desk before she walks in, muttering something about stubborn writers. As usual, her beauty is unparalleled, and it does things to him. He shrugs it off of course. She is his boss, and also a complete nightmare. There is no way in hell that anything could possibly ever happen between them. He knows this, and yet…

"Robin!" He shakes himself out of his reverie and looks up. "Did you hear anything I just said?" She sighs, "Frank is doing Oprah, and you would do well to listen when I speak. Otherwise, I might have to find myself a new assistant." She peers up at him through dark lashes, giving him a stern look. "My apologies, boss. Nicely done on getting Frank to do Oprah." He manages, attempting to redeem himself somewhat. It doesn't work. She scoffs, "If I want your praise I will ask for it." Robin grimaces and reminds himself of why he's here. He is just biding his time until he can become an editor himself. Three years he has worked for this woman, this stunningly evil woman and as much as he hates the hell she puts him through, it will all be worth it.

Regina hates being ignored, and the way Robin seems to be ignoring her lately is really irritating. She hired this _boy _three years ago because she knew he was desperate, desperate for a chance to prove himself worthy of being an editor. All in all, he has proved himself useful. He always goes above and beyond what she asks of him. Lately, however, he seems to be preoccupied, always lost in his own thoughts. Briefly she wonders why the sudden change; what could possibly have him so distracted as to not pay attention to his job. She takes a look at him. He is sitting at his desk which lies right on the other side of her glass doors. She has just told him that he has to work this weekend despite the fact that it's his grandmother's 90th birthday. She feels a twinge of guilt and takes a long swig of her coffee. It's not that she wants to ruin his life, but work comes first, work always comes first. Her mother taught Regina this from a young age, and was insistent upon the fact that Regina become successful, and that anything less was failure.

As Regina sits at her desk, pondering her life choices, Robin walks in. "Did you tell your family?" she asks coolly. "Yes." He says simply. "Did they tell you to quit?" "Every single day." Regina tries not to wince at his words. Truth be told she has grown quite fond of Robin, and the fact that he doesn't like her (hates her really) doesn't set well with her. She manages a smile, stands, and says "Come on, I have someone else's life to ruin."

They walk into Leopold Blanchard's office, and Regina manages to be cordial, although to be quite truthful, this man is a huge pain in her ass. It's no matter, though. He will be gone soon enough. "Ah, our fearless leader and her liege! Please, do come in!" Always one for flattery, yet something about this man just rubbed her the wrong way. "Hello Leopold." She steps closer to him while Robin closes the door behind them. Never one to beat around the bush, she says, "Leopold, I'm letting you go. I told you over a dozen times to get Frank to do Oprah and you didn't do it, you're fired." He looks aghast. She expected nothing less. "I told you that is impossible. Frank hasn't done an interview in years." She sees his lips move but it all just sounds like hot air. She stops right in front of his desk, and says coolly, "Well, that is interesting because I just got off the phone with him, and he is in." She crosses her arms, "You didn't even call him did you? Well, I will give you three weeks to find another job and you can tell everyone you resign, okay."

She turns and walks out of his office. "What's his twenty?" she asks Robin. "He has crazy eyes, he's pacing." He returns while he struggles to keep up with her pace. "Don't do it Leopold, don't do it." At that moment, Leopold stumbles out of his office and shouts, "You poisonous bitch! You don't think I see what you're doing here? Sandbagging me on this Oprah thing just so that you can look good to the board, because you are threatened by me! And you are a monster! Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of this office you think that you can treat all of us like your own personal slaves! And you know what? I feel sorry for you, because you know what you're going to have on your death bed? Nothing and no one!"

Regina sighs, she really doesn't want to do this. Another example of when everyone will look at her as if she is some kind of demon from hell. She doesn't want to have this conversation in front of everyone. All she wants right now is to go into her office and not think about how bad his words just hurt her, because it's true. She has no one; her parents are dead, she has no siblings, and can't even remember the last guy she dated. But, now that he has called her out, she has to do it, has to sound like the bad guy, as usual. So she does, she faces him with fire in her eyes, "Listen carefully Leopold. I didn't fire you because I feel threatened, no. I fired you because you're lazy, entitled, incompetent, and you spend more time cheating on your wife than you do in your office, and if you say another word Robin here is going to throw you on your ass. Another word, and you are going out of here with an armed escort, Robin will film it on his little camera phone and put it on that internet site. What was that?" "YouTube?" Robin supplies. "Exactly. Is that what you want?" She pauses with an arched eyebrow. "Didn't think so. I have work to do." Regina turns, and all but runs back to her office and closes the blinds.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ _This second chapter strays from the Proposal storyline. It kind of got away from me and ended up being smuttier than I intended, and this is my first attempt at smut so let me know what you think!_

Robin follows Regina into her office. She didn't ask for him to enter and halfway expects her to dismiss him immediately but she doesn't. She simply goes to her desk and starts on some paperwork. He stands there, unsure of what to do. He should probably just go back to his desk, after all she has not asked for his assistance, but something makes him stay. After what seems like a lifetime, she speaks, "Do you need something Robin?" She glances up, and he can tell that she is trying to be strong, trying to be the unemotional machine that everyone thinks her to be, but he knows her too well from working with her so long, knows that she is holding back tears.

He looks at her, searching those brown orbs, "Regina-"

She interrupts him, "Robin, I do not wish to discuss what just happened so if that is why you are here then you are dismissed." And the way she says it leaves no room for discussion.

He heads back to his desk and attempts to focus on his work, but he can't stop thinking about the way her face looked, so very vulnerable despite the iciness of her words. It is not often that she lets her emotions show, and when she does it is a tragic, yet beautiful thing. It makes him want to comfort and hold her while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. These thoughts of his are going to get him fired. He has work to do, and the last thing he needs is to be distracted by romantic thoughts of his boss, his boss who would fire him without batting an eyelash if he were to step out of line for even a moment. So, he does what he has done since day one, he keeps his head down and focuses on the task at hand.

Hours later, he is in her office yet again. It will be another late night, he knows this, has already prepared himself for it. They are poring over manuscripts, sorting them from most desirable to least, when Regina suddenly speaks up, "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I shouldn't have let my personal emotions get in the way of my work."

Robin's jaw drops, and he struggles to reign in his shock, in almost three years she has never, not once, apologized for anything, and yet, here she is, apologizing over something as frivolous as dismissing him in a rude way. He struggles to find words, "I, uh, it's quite alright. Everyone has a right to lose control every once and awhile." He looks up at her, blue eyes connecting with brown, and she looks like she is deciding whether or not to say something else. In the end she stays quiet, and he looks away, displeased both with the fact that she didn't say more and that he wanted her to, that he wanted her to be able to open up to him.

They continue their work in silence, the only sound coming from the shuffling of paper. Robin finds himself stealing glances of her every few minutes, noticing things about her that have escaped his notice the past three years. The way her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as she looks over the manuscripts they have scattered over her office floor, the way her dress clings tightly to her glorious hips, and most of all her mouth, her stunning mouth painted red and pursed as she reads. She is much shorter than him now that her heels have been taken off. She looks so small, yet he knows she has venom in her veins, had seen it that very day, and has known it since the day he was hired when she fired a man for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She catches him staring, but he doesn't look away. He thinks he sees a hint of amusement in her eyes despite the fact that her face stays neutral. "Are you quite finished with your visual assessment?" She says with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"On the contrary, I was just getting started." Robin says before he can stop himself. He knows that his words could potentially cost him his job, hell, his life if this woman is involved. She looks shocked at his words, as is he. They are still staring at each other, and Robin swears he could get lost in those brown orbs.

After what seems like an eternity, she looks away and sighs. "I wasn't always like this you know." She says quietly.

Robin is completely thrown by her words and waits for her to elaborate, but when she doesn't he encourages her gently, "Like what?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know. You don't think I know what they call me? I'm Satan's Mistress, or hadn't you heard?" She attempts a smile, but it's more of a grimace.

Without realizing what he's doing, Robin finds himself walking towards Regina. "Regina, you may be a tad…controlling," she winces slightly at his words, "but you are the boss, and that often means making more enemies than friends." He is standing close to her now, close enough to smell her perfume, to clearly see every rise and fall of her chest as she takes deep, shuddering breaths.

"I don't want to be a monster, but that's the way people see me…the way you see me." She refuses to look up so Robin gently places a hand under her chin to make sure she looks him in the eye. He doesn't know why, but he just can't have her think for one more minute that he believes her to be a monster. After all, hadn't he spent the past three years dreading every day of work with this woman? And yet…he wants nothing more than to reassure her that the opposite is true, that she deserves to be happy, that she is worthy.

"Regina," And he loves the way her name rolls off his tongue, how he would love to say her name every day for the rest of his life. "You are not a monster. I need you to know that. You work hard to make sure everything gets finished on time, which is your job. If someone gets offended then that's their problem and they don't need to work here anymore."

She looks like she is about to disagree with him, so he does the unthinkable and silences her with a kiss, surprising them both.

To say Regina is shocked would be an understatement. She stands there for a moment, unsure of whether to push him away or not, but she finds she rather enjoys his mouth on hers, and reaches her arms up to loop around his neck. Sparks of electricity shoot wherever his skin meets hers and suddenly she needs more, so she opens her mouth to seek entrance into his and he gives in willingly, tongues clashing in a moment of heated passion. He lifts her slightly so she is now sitting on her desk, her legs wrapping around him like a lifeline. His mouth finds its way to her pulse point and she lets out a small moan of pleasure, her fingers gripping the ends of his hair.

"Robin," she moans. He moves back slightly so he can look her in the eyes. What she sees reflected back at her takes her breath away. She can see that he actually cares for her (God knows why) and he wants her, all of her. She can tell by the bulge in his pants, growing harder every minute, and that thought has desire pooling deep in her belly. She wants him just as much, and the idea is slightly frightening, has her biting her lip, contemplating whether they should move forward.

"Regina," he says, and she loves the way he says her name, could listen to it forever. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He is so sincere it almost hurts, and Regina has to look away to maintain her composure. Her heart is beating rapidly and she knows that she wants this, wants him, so she doesn't answer and instead pulls him down to kiss her once more.

"I want this. I definitely want this." She manages between kisses.

Now that they both know where this is going things move a lot faster. Hands searching, clothes being thrown haphazardly on the office floor, and before she knows it, Regina is in nothing but her lace bra and matching panties. Robin breaks apart from her for a moment and she immediately misses his warmth.

"Wow…Regina, you are truly stunning." He smiles at her and she can't help but blush at the way he is admiring her. No man has ever looked at her the way he is and it almost brings tears to her eyes. He slides his hands all over her body and with every touch a jolt of electricity goes through her. God, the things this man does to her and he hasn't even done anything yet. He cups her face and kisses her gently.

"I can't wait to ravish you milady." He smirks, and Regina finds herself smirking back.

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because you sure are taking your time about it." She teases back. And that's all she can manage because at just that moment he unclasps her bra and swirls his tongue over one hard nipple, while gripping and tugging at the other. She is gasping at the sudden sensation, and rakes her nails over his back. The way he is tending to her has her stomach clenching and unclenching in pleasure and through the sensation filled haze she finds that she is desperately needing friction elsewhere and grinds herself against him.

He moans when she rubs up against his cock, and she realizes that he is wearing too much clothing and unbuttons his pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers, past his knees and his cock is set free. She takes hold of it and pumps lazily, swirling her thumb over his tip. Robin groans into her shoulder, no longer able to attend to her breasts.

She smirks at the fact that she is able to make him come apart with her hand. He raises his head from her shoulder and manages, "Not…fair." This just makes her smirk even more and work him even faster. He closes his eyes and she takes a moment to drink in his features. He really is handsome, with a muscular body to match his beautiful face. She reaches up to run her fingers over his stubble when he opens his eyes, and she suddenly realizes that she has stopped pumping him. They stare at each other for a moment, blue meeting brown, and so many emotions run over his features; longing, desire, and something she can't quite place, although it has her heart rate speeding up.

Then, without breaking eye contact, he is reaching and tugging at her panties, "Lift up, lovely," he says gently. She obliges and in the blink of an eye she is bare from head to toe, her panties being tossed in the heap on the floor. He brings her in for a lingering kiss, his fingers slicing through her hair, making chills run down her spine. And then one had is moving down, down, down, and she breaks the kiss with a gasp as his hand reaches her clit, rubbing lazily at the bundle of nerves.

"God's, Regina, you are so wet." But she can barely make out his words because just then he sticks a finger inside her slick folds, and she lets out a loud moan. He pumps once, twice, before adding another finger and she is writhing, her hands finding purchase on the sides of her desk and gripping until her knuckles are white. She arches her back as he adds a third finger. She can feel the tension deep in her belly, and knows she will not last any time at all if they keep this up, and she wants him inside of her.

"Robin," She gasps, "I…need…inside." It's a struggle to string words together when he is so busy fucking her with his fingers.

He stops long enough to guide himself to her entrance. When he buries himself inside of her they both let out a groan of pleasure and _oh, god_ the way this man feels inside of her, it has her toes curling. He starts out at a slow and steady pace, moving in then out. But she needs more, tells him _faster_, and he listens, goes in deeper with each thrust and she won't hold out much longer with this pace, and can tell from the strain in his face that he won't either.

"Yes, keep going. _Fuck_…Robin." He places his palm to her back and thrusts, once, twice, and then she is coming apart in his arms as her orgasm hits her in a wave. He continues his movements for a few moments and then he too comes, gripping her tightly as he spills inside of her.

For a moment they are quiet, the only sounds coming from their heavy breathing. Then he looks at her, takes her face in his hands, and kisses her softly. "You are worthy Regina. Don't let anyone tell you any different."


End file.
